One Last Time
by momoji.leaf
Summary: /...Untuk terakhir kalinya biarkan aku menggenggam tanganmu, merasakan hangatnya pelukanmu, merasakan detak jantungmu dan mencium wangi tubuhnya, hanya untuk terakhir kalinya.../Jaehyun, Taeyong, JaeYong


**One Last Time**

 **Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong**

 **Oneshoot**

 **NCT belongs to God, Their Parents and SM entertainment**

 **(p.s : dengerin lagunya ariana biar greget XD)**

* * *

Jaehyun memberhentikan langkahnya ketika punggung tegap itu kini berada pada jalur pandangannya. Jaehyun ingin sekali berlari, menarik tubuh mungil _namja_ itu dan merasakan betapa hangatnya punggung _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai _hyung_ nya, walau terkadang –dalam waktu tertentu, Jaehyun-lah yang akan mengambil posisi itu.

Dia mengurungkan niatnya. Kakinya kini berjalan perlahan mendekati _namja_ bersurai cokelat itu, Jaehyun selalu mengatakan padanya secara langsung bahwa betapa mudanya ketika rambut _hyung_ nya itu berwarna cokelat –dia beberapa kali mewarnai rambut dengan berbagai warna, dia bilang untuk mengatasi rasa kebosanan tetapi Jaehyun tahu bukan karena alasan itu.

" _Hyung_." Panggil Jaehyun ketika dirinya telah berada tepat disebelah _hyung_ nya itu yang kini tengah duduk di sebuah ayunan. Jaehyun menggerakan tangannya ke tali penyangga ayunan dan menggerakkan tangannya perlahan, ke depan dan ke belakang membuat ayunan itu berayun perlahan. "Mengapa kau duduk disini, _hyung_?" Walaupun dia tidak merespon perkataannya, Jaehyun tahu Taeyong _hyung_ nya tetap mendengarkan semua perkataannya. "Disini dingin. Kau bisa sakit nanti."

"Bukankah aku memang sudah sakit?" Ada sebuah penekanan kasar diakhir kalimat, Jaehyun tak tahu mengapa penekanan itu mampu membuat hatinya terasa sakit, jauh lebih sakit dari mendengar perkataan Ayahnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Bukankah besok _appa_ akan memang membawaku ke rumah sakit? Kau mendengar apa yang dikatakannya, bukan?" Tangan Jaehyun bergerak gelisah, tangannya menggenggam tali dengan sangat kuat.

"Kurasa _appa_ melakukan hal yang benar." Semua kata yang dia ucapkan sungguh sangat sulit dikeluarkan. Setiap katanya seolah terjagal oleh batu yang sangat besar sehingga seperti terbata-bata.

"JUNG JAEHYUN." Teriak Taeyong, suaranya terdengar agak serak tetapi Jaehyun dapat merasakan sebuah kemarahan yang menguar dari setiap syaraf di tubuhnya. Tubuh mungil itu berbalik, tubuhnya terlihat bergetar, matanya memandang Jaehyun dengan tidak percaya dan kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, Jaehyun dapat melihat warna merah kini mengitari kulit-kulit sekitar tangannya.

"Kau pasti tahu tujuan _appa_ sebenarnya, bukan?" Jaehyun memalingkan wajahnya sebentar lalu menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, dia lalu berbalik menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan mengerikan yang belum pernah Taeyong lihat. Sebuah senyuman mengerikan kini menghiasi wajahnya, sebuah senyuman milik _joker_.

"Ini semua agar kau sembuh, _hyung_." Jaehyun dapat merasakan bahwa Taeyong mati-matian menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh, di kedua mata indah itu, air telah tergenang dan siap untuk jatuh.

"Omong kosong. Sudah kubilang, aku tidak sakit. Ini hanya alasan _appa_ untuk memisahkan kita."

"Jangan buat alasan yang aneh, _hyung_." Jaehyun memandang Taeyong dengan marah. "Kau sakit dan kau tahu itu. _Appa_ tidak mungkin menjerumuskan kita, _hyung_. Dia mencintai kita, mencintai kita berdua." Taeyong membuang mukanya, Jaehyun yakin _hyung_ nya itu menangis, ada suara isak yang luput dari redaman –atau Taeyong memang sengaja tidak meredamnya.

"Jadi ini yang kau pilih." Jaehyun tidak tahu akan berkata apa tetapi diamnya seolah memberi jawaban bagi Taeyong. "Baiklah. Aku tahu." Tangan mungil itu bergerak menutup resleting jaket berwarna hitamnya yang memang sengaja dia buka. "Mungkin rumah sakit adalah tempat yang cocok untukku." Taeyong mengangkat tangannya, mengusap kasar wajahnya, seolah ingin menghapus semua raut kecewa dari wajahnya –tetapi percuma, Jaehyun tahu jika sekarang ada perasaan dalam diri Taeyong yang memandang marah kepadanya dan ingin menusukkan sebuah pisau kedalam jantungnya, walau tidak perlu menggunakan pisau, jantung dan perasaan Jaehyun telah tersayat.

Tanpa perkataan apapun, Taeyong menggerakkan kakinya bersiap untuk pergi, dia seolah tak ingin melihat wajah Jaehyun, wajah tegar itu sungguh membuatnya muak. Tetapi ketika tubuh mereka telah sejajar –ketika dia telah membuang semua harapan yang tersisa, Jaehyun menggenggam pergelangan tangannya lalu menariknya, sehingga kini tubuh Taeyong jatuh kedalam pelukan Jaehyun. Taeyong dapat mendengar suara detak jantung Jaehyun yang begitu cepat.

"Untuk apa ini?" Taeyong terisak, Jaehyun dapat merasakan jaketnya basah.

"Biarkan seperti ini lima belas menit, _hyung_."

 _...Untuk terakhir kalinya biarkan aku menggenggam tanganmu, merasakan hangatnya pelukanmu, merasakan detak jantungmu dan mencium wangi tubuhnya, hanya untuk terakhir kalinya..._

* * *

Author note:

Hallo kembali lagi sama saya hehehe. Kembali meramaikan Fanfictionnya JaeYong yang agak sepi seminggu ini *sepi rasanya -_-*

Saya sebenarnya nggak terlalu handal buat orang nangis sih tapi saya ingin buat JaeYong Ship *klo bisa* sedih gara-gara FF ini *ketawa evil*

Mudah-mudahan dapat feelnya, masalahnya saya baca ulang dan saya nggak dapet moment sedih dan feelnya lol

Dan mungkin readers bakal bingung, apa jenis hubungan mereka disini dan saya sengaja lol *dilempar botol sama readers* tapi kalau dilihat lagi cukup jelas kok dan saya agak malas menyampaikannya dengan gamblang.

Happy reading aja deh...

Reviewnya jangan lupa ditebar lol

...


End file.
